This application relates generally to mechanical circulatory support systems, and more specifically relates to control systems, for an implantable blood pump.
Ventricular assist devices, known as VADs, are implantable blood pumps used for both short-term (i.e., days, months) and long-term applications (i.e., years or a lifetime) where a pattern's heart is incapable of providing adequate circulation, commonly referred to as heart failure or congestive heart failure. According to the American Heart Association, more than five million Americans are living with heart failure, with about 670,000 new cases diagnosed every ear. People with heart failure often have shortness of breath and fatigue. Years of living with blocked arteries or high blood pressure can leave your heart too weak to pump enough blood to your body. As symptoms worsen, advanced heart failure develops.
A patient suffering from heart failure, also called congestive heart failure, may use a VAD while awaiting a heart transplant or as a long term destination therapy. In another example, a patient may use a VAD while recovering from heart surgery. Thus, a VAD can supplement a weak heart (i.e., partial support) or can effectively replace the natural heart's function. VADs can be implanted in the patient's body and powered by an electrical power source inside or outside the patient's body.
As VAD systems continue to develop and are more widely used, the importance of reliability continues to increase. Reliability become particularly significant in light of the mechanical and electrical complexity of the VAD, and the interrelation and communication between the different components working with the VAD. Thus, new methods, systems, and devices that will increase the reliability of the VAD are desired.